


Slow Waltz

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Adorable dorks, Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, bad dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Ross had ballroom dance lessons. Somehow this fact results in everyone in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a post on tumblr by b0r0mir and other fic by jayfaace that I couldn't stop thinking about. Thanks fandom - I didn't want to do chores today anyway. Writing this was much more fun.

“Speaking of facts,” Chris said with a little laugh. “I know one that is actually true about Ross here.” Sprawled in the giant bean bag, he propped his feet up on the edge of the tiny blue sofa where his friends sat. Alex was idly picking out notes on his guitar and Ross slumped into the mess of cushions with a half empty beer in one hand.

“Whatever is about to come out of your mouth is a lie.” Ross waved his bottle at Chris. They’d given up on recording anything an hour earlier. It was just that kind of night. Silly. It was like university but better because there were not a dozen people crammed into the place and the impending threat of doom related to every assignment not finished.

“No, because you told me this directly so it is a fact.” Chris enunciated each word carefully. Alex strummed a chord along to his speech, trying to match the dramatic tone.

“Go on then, what?”

“Ross took ballroom dance lessons. He can dance.”

“What, seriously?” laughed Alex.

“How do you even remember that?” Ross sighed, covering his face. “I told you that ages ago, in confidence Trott!”

“We’re all friends here,” smirked his friend from his beanbag throne.

“First of all, it was not my idea.” Ross tilted his face down and looked at them with that serious face he would sometimes get when he felt embarrassed. “My mother thought it would be a good way for me to impress girls…”

“How’s that working out for you?” He just smacked Alex on the leg and Chris cracked up laughing.

“Second…” Ross paused. “Shit I forgot what I was going to say.”

“Did you actually go to dances?” asked Smith, trying to find the rhythm of something all in minor chords.

“God, yes and it was horrible. I was twice as tall as every girl there and the shoes were uncomfortable and everyone’s parents would lurk around the edge of the room watching us.” He made a face at Chris, who laughed again and poked Ross with his feet. Alex slowly settled into something halfway between a waltz and a dirge on his guitar. It inspired a reckless idea and Chris scrambled upright.

“Show me your ways, Ross.” He held out his hand, beckoning Ross into the middle of the living room.

“What?”

“Put down that beer and teach me how to dance, like your French girls.”

Ross groaned but pushed himself up a good humored laugh.

“I think - here, you put your hand like this-”

“The best part of this is that Trott’s going to be the girl,” cackled Smith as he kept playing to give them something to dance to.

“Shut your mouth,” Trott scowled. “Just because you’re both overly tall freaks and I’m above average height-” He gave Alex the finger behind Ross’ back.

“Okay you go go back, then step left- shit no right.”

Smith grinned, enjoying the chaos of Ross trying to remember how a basic waltz went and spinning Chris around. Ross would mutter to himself and Chris would mutter something that would spread a blush over the taller man’s cheeks. It didn’t look a lot like proper ballroom dancing, more like swaying and sort of spinning around while Ross tried not to step on Chris’ feet. But it was kind of cute. And kind of hot. Chris stood up on tip toe to whisper something in Ross’ ear that made me throw his head back with a laugh. Still playing, Alex started trying to fit words to the music by making up an absurd running commentary about watching his best friends dance around the living room at three in the morning.

When they slowed to that classic _“I forgot to move my feet let’s just sway back and forth”_ pose, Alex set the guitar down carefully to the side of the sofa. He put his arms around them from the side so he could kiss the top of Chris’ head and then Ross’ temple. Blue eyes met his with a sleepy, happy smile as Chris put his forehead down on Ross’ chest and hugged him.

“Can we keep him Smith?” Chris’ voice was muffled. “I’ll walk him every day.”

“Sure mate.” Alex’s fingers scratched at the nape of his neck and Chris hummed a pleased little song. Ross kissed Alex gently and they all swayed. Alex felt a Chris’ hand slip into his waistband, pulling him closer.

“Take me to bed.”

“Like a French girl?” Alex couldn’t resist the joke. Chris rolled his eyes.

“If that means you’re going to suck me off, then yes.”

They untangled enough to stumble back into the bedroom, shedding clothes and crashing into each other with muffled laughter. Alex finally pushed Ross and Chris back onto the mattress when they stopped too long to kiss standing up at the foot of the bed. In the faint light from the hall, he could see the long pale line of Ross’ back and legs.

“Oh fuck,” Chris groaned as Ross kissed his way down his stomach. He pressed his lips to the tip of Chris’ cock and slowly licked the underside before taking him into his mouth. Alex crawled onto the bed behind Ross, biting at the back of his neck as his hands roamed over the man’s pale back. He reached around to squeeze Ross’ erection, prompting a chain reaction of moans. Alex rubbed his own cock against Ross as he knelt behind him to watch the undeniably erotic sight of Ross sucking Chris off in the dimness. Half propped up on the pillows, Chris reached down to rub his fingers through Ross’ hair. Alex caught his eye and they shared a look, eyes glittering in the dark.

“You like that, don’t you?” Alex crooned, stroking Ross. “If you do a good job with him, you can suck me next.” Ross’ smothered moan tightened the desire in Alex’s stomach. Chris smiled, tugged at the short hair of the man between his legs.

“ _Yesssssss_ -” He drew the words out, shifting his hips as Ross stroked his thighs. His hand slid down to the base of Chris’ cock and down over his balls. He could feel Alex behind him, rubbing up against his ass and breathing heavily. Chris’ voice was deep, husky and he stopped making actual words. Just sounds as he gripped Ross’ head and teetered on the edge. When he came, he hissed something unintelligible as Ross pulled back to try to keep from choking. Alex bit down on Ross’ shoulder and held him tightly. Chris collapsed back into the sheets and arched his back with happy, satisfied noises. Alex shifted to one side, pulling Ross back with him.

“Show me how good you’re getting at that,” Alex growled in his ear and Ross felt his cock jerk in response. Chris’ hand stroked absent patterns on his back as he slid down to lick the head of Alex’s cock. He could taste both of them at once, bitter sweet and salty in the back of his throat.

“You tease Ross, fuck.” He moaned and tried to resist the urge to grab Ross’ face and thrust. “Fucking hell- oh god.” Beside him Chris laughed silently. Alex’s mouthy, profane habits in bed were some of his favorite things. He kept up a near constant litany as Ross took him as far down as he could. Hands followed his mouth back up as he drew back to breathe hastily. Beside them, Chris rolled onto his side so he could alternately stroke Alex’s chest and the back of Ross’ head. He did so like to watch the way Alex writhed and cursed, the tremors in his arms, the way he tossed his head from side to side.

“Oh god that keep doing that yes.. _fuck fuck fuck Ross fuck!_ ” His entire body jerked and he pushed Ross’ head down, lost in his orgasm. Chris pressed his lips to Alex’s shoulder. Between his legs, Ross tried to hold his breath as he felt the hot rush of Alex coming in his mouth. Something about Alex tasted sharper, he thought absently as he came back up for air. He licked his lips.

“Come here,” Chris said softly. He pulled Ross down between them so Alex could stretch and purr on one side and Chris could hold him from the other.

“You are such a good boy, Ross.” He liked the way Ross shivered at that, and the jump in his stomach muscles as Chris ghosted a hand down between the taller man’s legs. “Isn’t he Smith?”

“Mmmhmm, he is.” On his other side Smith’s hand slid down to join Chris in tormenting Ross with sly touches and squeezes.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ross groaned. “Stop torturing me.” Chris grinned and leaned up to kiss Ross hard, teeth almost clacking together. He pressed one hand down hard on Ross’ hip, and Alex wrapped his long fingers around Ross’ cock.

“Like that?” Alex murmured in his ear and Ross could hear the smile in his voice as he jerked Ross off. Chris nudged his thighs wider and slid his palm against Ross’ balls. It was over almost too fast, so intense and warm after what felt like ages of teasing. He came with a gasp, come spilling warm and sticky over his skin.

Beside him Chris rolled over and felt around in the dark. He hoped this was Ross’ shirt and not his as he wiped up the mess. Ross was still panting, eyes closed. He tossed the shirt back onto the floor and settled back against Ross’ side. His arm reached for Alex on the other side and there was a long moment of quiet contentment. At least until Alex murmured in his sleepy, sated voice.

“Was dick sucking the same class as ballroom dancing, or did you get separate lessons for that?”

Ross smacked him in the face with a pillow. They wrestled halfheartedly for a moment, too tired to really do much damage.

“Trying to sleep here,” Chris grumbled as he tugged at the duvet.

“You are such a jerk.”

“You know it mate.”

“Both of you shut up.”

They both laughed and Chris huffed again. Alex rubbed his face in Ross’ hair, snuggling against his back. Ross draped an arm over Chris and they drifted off to sleep in a close tangle.


End file.
